With Sugar on Top
by Black-Moon-Goddess
Summary: Jakotsu drags Bankotsu to the beach for some fun in the sun! Little did either of them know it would be a confession of love ... and stolen sockies. [Those poor socks!] BanxJa BL [that means male love male, people!]


**Author's Notes:** Hello, hello! I've written a BankotsuxJakotsu pairing for all to enjoy! I hope you like.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters … but I own the plot. Mwaha. Okay, probably not. But whatever. I still love it anyway.

**With Sugar on Top**

"Ban-chaan! Let's go to the beeach!" a feminine voice rang in Bankotsu's ears.

"Jakotsu, no, go away." He rolled over.

"But you PROMISED, Ban-chan! No get up!" Jakotsu pounced on Bankotsu, still lying on his bed, and rubbed his cheek against the younger man's.

"Please? Pweety pweety pwease?" Jakotsu begged.

"FINE! Okay! Let's go … are the others coming?"

Jakotsu shook his head. "They all went to work or school or shopping or died orsomething."

"Well, _that_ covers everything," Bankotsu muttered, changing out of his sleep wear, and into his day wear. Then, he sat down on the floor in front of the foot of his bed, and Jakotsu sat behind him on the bed, running his fingers through his hair.

The next few minutes were filled with flirting, hair braiding, and nuzzling.

And, a few minutes after that, once everything was packed, Jakotsu climbed into the passenger side of the car, and Bankotsu took the wheel.

"We got everything?" he checked.

"Yep-yep!" Jakotsu assured him.

Poor, poor Bankotsu. The entire ride consisted of rubbing, more flirting, and very, very wishful thinking.

When they arrived at the beach, it was nearly deserted, and Jakotsu ran out of the car, practically skipping to the water's edge.

"Hallo, hallo again, my friend!" Bankotsu could hear Jakotsu say to the water, which he was standing ankle-deep in.

He sighed, shaking his head at the peppy man. He took the unpacked stuff and set them down in the sand a little away from reach of the waves, knowing Jakotsu would want to stay as close as possible.

Giggles rose from the womanly man as he made sand angels.

Bankotsu plodded over to the sand angel, and added horns to the head of the impression.

"Hey, now!" Jakotsu exclaimed. "You know I'm a perfect angel!"

"Yeah, well, where are out suits?"

"Oh … them. I left them at home. So we can swim nakie!"

"You _WHAT_?" Bankotsu covered his face with his hands. "I should have known …"

Jakotsu tackled Bankotsu, trying to strip the clothes off the shorter man. "C'mon, Ban-chan! Take it all off!"

"Ja! Stop it!" But Jakotsu kept trying. "Jakotsu! I command you to stop that this instant!" And with that, Bankotsu pushed Jakotsu off of him in a forceful nature.

Jakotsu stopped smiling, for the first time in years, as far as Ban could tell, and went and sat quietly in the water.

He stared at the sullen man for a while, before going and sitting down next to him.

"Ja, I— " he started, but was cut off by Jakotsu shaking his head.

"No, Ban, it's okay." He smiled at the man with braided hair. "I understand you don't love me in return …" Ja looked out at the ocean, watching the waves crest, then fall.

_Is _that _what he thought?_ Bankotsu said to himself. _Oh, Ja …_Ban looked at the broken man, never seeing him like this before.

Jakotsu was surprised by strong arms wrapping around him. "That's not it at all, Ja. You're crazy. I love you more than anything. I just don't show it as often as you do." And with that, Ban placed a sweet kiss on Jakotsu's lips. "But if you want, I'll start showing it more."

"…" Jakotsu stared at him. "Does that mean we can swim naked?"

"… **_JA_**!"

They both laughed, falling on their backs in the shallow water. And so they stayed at the beach, enjoying each other's company … well, most of the time.

"JA! Give me back my socks!"

"Never! Your sockies are being held captive and are being held at scissor point!"

"Do NOT cut my socks apart!"

_Snip._ "Too late."

"Ja!"

Jakotsu threw his hands op into the air. "Onto the pants!"

_**Fin.**_

How'd you liky? I did this on whim. If you like it, tell so, if you don't tell so, and why, and sign your reviews. . As Chibi Horsewoman (another author, go read her) pointed out … flamers never leave a signed review … At least, none of mine. o.O


End file.
